war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Finn
About Hayden David Finn Hayden grew up on a small farm in Huxley, Iowa with his parents, older brother, Alex, and twin sister, Hailie. One day when he was 12, he was playing in the forest by the land that his family owned. He heard snapping of twigs and then a severe burning sensation down his back. He fell to ground with a scream and called out for his twin. Then, more pain flooded into him as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. He once again called for Hailie but this time it was in his mind. He started to become weak from the loss of blood. He was unconscious by the time his family found him. At the time, they didn't know what had happened, had assumed it was a freak wolf attack. Several weeks later, they started to notice changes in him. It took them a year before they figured out that he had been bitten by a werewolf. His family dealt with it as best as they could but Hayden had a hard time with it, he was always in trouble for fighting at school. Hayden was terrified at what was happening to him. He begged Hailie to never leave him and she promised she wouldn't. The promise would be short lived because when Hailie was 14, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. A few days later he was suspended from school for breaking a kids arm. When he was 15, Alex joined the military. At first, Hayden didn't mind that is brother left but after boot camp, Alex grew distant. He didn't understand why and really didn't care as it wasn't the biggest problem at the time. Around the same time, their family started to struggle between Hailie's medical bills and the decline of the family farm. His father began to drink and become abusive, but only towards Hayden. It took everything for Hayden to not transform and tear his father's throat out but he contained himself for Hailie. A few weeks before their 16th birthday, Hailie asked to come home. Hayden knew she was trying to help relieve the stress of the financial situation. About a month after she came home, Hayden passed out in the shower and when he came too, he was given the news that Hailie had passed away. Within the year after Hailie's death, his mother died from depression from the loss of her daughter, never hearing from Alex, and the constant beatings that Hayden endured from his father. Hayden believes that his father figured with no one left to control Hayden's anger, he abandoned Hayden and the farm. One of the farm hands, agreed to stay on the farm with Hayden until he was old enough to take care of himself. As repayment, Hayden gave him the farm when he went off to college at LSU when he was 17. While at LSU, Hayden tried to track down Alex but instead he began to hear chatter about New Orleans and the vampires that were taking over. He didn't know why but he felt the need to go check it out. He got a transfer to the college there and a job as a mechanic at a garage. Generally, he's not a fan of anyone, he likes to keep to himself but he's especially never been one to trust any other werewolves or others of different species. On his 19th birthday, he was sitting in his apartment having a beer. White lights appeared next to him on the couch, as they faded, a dirt covered Hailie was sitting next to him. He stared at her for a long time before he could do anything. Days passed before he could really believe that she was actually there with him. It took him weeks before he would let her out of the apartment, he is terrified to lose her again. 'Hayden's' Abilities/Skills Hayden's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he changes into a wolf with completely black fur, which just make his icey blue eyes even brighter. Hayden had to teach himself to control his wolf morphing. He's mastered when he turns and the only time he doesn't have a choice is during a full moon. Something that he discovered when he was bitten was that he has telepathy with Hailie. The twins have mastered the telepathy and can do it with little thought. As he's not part of a pack, he isn't telepathically linked to anyone else. 'Hayden's' Strengths/Weaknesses One of Hayden's strengths, is that he has always been very observant of other people's behavior and he's very good at reading people. To accommodate his new strength that came along with being turned into a werewolf and to help with his anger, he started taking boxing classes when he was 13 years old. Silver is a problem for him just like it is for any other werewolf. Other than that, Hailie is Hayden's biggest personal weakness. She is everything to him and he'd do anything for her. His sister's safety will always come first but he would also go out of his way to help any woman. Another problem Hayden has is his temper. He gets angered easily and it takes a lot to keep him from lashing out physically. The Relationships Family: Alex Finn (older brother) & Hailie Finn (twin sister) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Roxanne Devereaux Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: Carly Jensen Sexual Encounters: Carly Jensen Photos of Hayden haydenbio3.jpg haydenbio4.jpg haydenbio5.jpg haydenbio6.jpg haydenbio7.jpg haydenbio8.jpg haydenbio9.jpg haydenbio10.jpg haydenbio11.jpg Photos of Hayden & Friends ' Hailiehayden.png|'Hailie Finn'|link=Hailie Finn haydenroxanne2.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux haydenroxanne.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux haydenali.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega haydenashley.jpg|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega haydenlindsay.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell'|link=Lindsay Mitchell haydenlogan.jpg|'Logan Frost'|link=Logan Frost haydenrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson '